User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 28
Taking The Evidence Yesterday, I had to ask Charles to help me out with a task I'm doing today. Today, we have to disrupt the meeting going on at the harbor between the Hippies and the G.S. Crew. I'm guessing the meeting involves heroin as well. All we have to do is to get some of the heroin and maybe a roster, then we can give it to the cops, hoping for them to arrest both groups. Though the Goths might still pose as a threat, at least we got a chance to put the major group behind bars for good. I just hope the plan works. Today was Thursday. It was 6:24 PM and I was in my dorm room, looking up that actor that I encountered in Carcer City a few weeks back. I looked up many different actors so far that I can think of and trust me, it was alot of thinking. Finally, I found the actor. It was Jack Howitzer who stared in films such as Exploder: Evacuator Part 2. I was surprized to see that guy in reality. I've seen some of his films from the '80s and from what I read on IMDb, he was in prison for several years after he killed the original host for Entertaining America back in 1992. The website also said that he was released back in 2008 and is starting his new reality show or radio show. Something like that. I logged off the site and right before I was about to check my email, I heard a knock on my dorm. "Come in", I shouted. The door opened and it was Charles. He entered the room and said, "Can't wait for the ambush we're doing". "It ain't really for fun, it's for business", I said. "Really?" he asked. "Well, something like that", I said. I then got onto the email account. "Checking your email?" he asked. "Something like that", I said. "Me and Greg share this account because of friends we have that graduated last year. Of course, we both still have different accounts, but we also share one because of these two friends". "What kind of friends?" Charles asked. "Friends that we use to hung out with before you and Michael ever came here", I said. I looked at the inbox and there was only one message and it was from Jenny. I opened the email and read it. Dear Greg and C-Money, '' ''I hope you're both doing good. I've been doing my mid-terms lately here and they were a pain in the head. I've been studying every night before the tests and I've passed all of them, thank god. Nothing much is happening here at San Fierro University. Is there anything going on at Bullworth Academy right now? Johnny's been telling me about this kid named Charles Caldwell during our video chats. He sounds like a conceded jerk to me. Then again, it's Johnny telling me about him. Johnny likes to exaggerate sometimes about his enemies. Send me a message about what you two are doing right now. Again, I miss you guys and Brian. Sincerly, Jenny Wolf I almost laughed about what Jenny said about Charles. I quickly logged off the email account and shut down the laptop. "Why don't we go head leave before we show up late", I said. "Okay", Charles agreed. Before we left, I pulled open the lose floorboards where I hid the Master Chief amor and the two paintball guns that I used after what happened at the Halloween party. "Where did you get that cool armor?" Charles asked. "From Parker", I told him. I then handed one of the paintball guns and a few mags to Charles and said, "We're gonna use these. And please, you can have one of them if you want". "Cool. Thanks", Charles said. "Come on. Let's get to my car and get to the docks", I said. We left the Boys' Dorm and went to the parking lot to get my car. We got into my car and I pulled out of the parking lot. "So, what are we dealing with at the harbor? Greaseballs? Hobos? What?" Charles asked. "You know the guys that ruined your party a few weeks ago?" I asked him. "Yeah, the Townies", Charles said. "No, not them. The other guys", I said. "I guess. Had to do with a kid named Gary or something like that", Charles said. "Gary Smith and his boys. We're dealing with them and another group called the Hippies. Not to worry though becuase Hippies are pacifists", I told him. "Why are you and Greg in some kind of war against Gary? What did this Gary do to you?" Charles asked. "Man, you ask alot of questions for a public enemy", I told him. "Sorry, I still don't really know much about the town", Charles said. "It's alright. You're still new. Maybe I should explain all this to you", I said. "Explain then", Charles said. "Two years ago, Hopkins came to this school and made friends with that kid. Gary betrayed Jimmy because he stopped taking his meds and thought that Hopkins was planning behind his back". "So Gary has a mental problem or something like that?" Charles asked. "Yes, now can I finish my story?" I said. He got quiet and I continued. "So Gary was using Hopkins to take over the school and he nearly did. A riot broke out and everyone was fighting one another on campus, basic something like the 1992 Los Santos Riots and Los Angeles Riots. But Hopkins stopped the riots and got Crabblesnitch to expell Gary in the process. That is according to Weazel News since they covered the entire thing". "So you weren't there when it happened?" Charles asked. "No. I was still attending my old school back in Carcer City when it happened. Anyway, he was commited to the Happy Volts Asylum outside Blue Skies afterwards. But because of Brain and Greg, he escaped the asylum and formed a group of his own, hoping to take over the school again. So far, he has a partnership with a hispanic kid named Jerry Mendez. He is in charge of the corruption from the Hippies and the Goths. They're bringing in heroin and that caused a civil war between the Preps. Luckly, the Hippies have been abusing themselves with it rather than hand it to the non-clique students". "That's a relief. Who the hell is Brian?" Charles said. "Brian Davidson was Greg's best friend before I attended this school. He graudated last year and now is in the army. I'm guessing he's in Iraq". "Is that who sent the email earlier that you were reading?" Charles asked. "No, that's another friend. Name's Jenny Wolf. She graduated last year too and is now at a college in San Fierro". "Well, I just hope Gary and Jerry are there. I'm going to beat them so badly", Charles said. "I hope you do", I told him. For the rest of the ride, we listened to Head Radio (music's getting better now). We listened to Take On Me by A-ha till we got to the harbor. We went under the overpass and then parked the car near the exit in case we have to make a quick escape. We got out of the car with our paintball guns and a few mags. "I know my way around these docks. Just follow me and don't do anything stupid", I told him. "Okay, but why not do anything stupid if we're just gonna shoot them and take some evidence?" Charles asked. "Because these guys sometimes don't play fair". I then pulled up my shirt and showed him my handgun. "Hope you brought yours too", I told him. "No", he said. "Well, that's my fault mainly. These guys might have handguns. If you get one of theirs, just don't shoot the Hippies", I said. "I won't", he told me. "Okay. Now let's go. It's almost that time", I said while looking at my phone, which said 6:55 PM. I sprinted down the docks while Charles followed. We passed by a few buildings when I saw the gap between two of them. I climbed up and saw the Hippies there at the far end, looking in the direction of Bullworth Town, which was very visible from this distance. There was some crates near us, so we took cover behind them. "Wait here. The G.S. Crew will show soon", I whispered. A few minutes later, they showed up....in a boat from maybe Old Bullworth Vale. There was an adult male in the driver's seat. I looked at the adult, but couldn't figure out who he was. We watched the G.S. Crew and the Hippies talk. Then we saw the G.S. Crew hand the Hippies the heroin, but didn't see the Hippies hand the G.S. Crew money. "This ain't no ordinary drug deal", Charles whispered. "Like I said, this is part of Gary's plan to take over the school", I whispered back. We kept watching until they dispersted. "Okay, you ambush the Hippies. Take the heroin from them. I'll deal with the G.S.", I whispered. "Got it", he whispered back. He then went back through the gap and headed straight for the Hippies. I counted the G.S. Crew (excluding Gary and Jerry) and there was only three of them. That was when I made my move. I popped out of cover and shot two of them with my paintball gun. The third kid shot me with a airsoft gun he had in the face. "OUCH", I yelled outloud. The pain was unbearable, but I shot the kid in his eyeball. He screamed at the top of his lungs and fell backwards into the water. I then kicked the paintball guns that the other two had into the water. By then, Gary and Jerry noticed me and Jerry went for the airsoft gun. I then shot him in the shoulder. "Don't even try", I told him. I dropped my paintball gun and pulled out my pistol. "I thought I left you for dead at the old drive-in theater", Jerry said. "Unfortunity not asshole", I told him. I then pointed my handgun at Gary and said, "I want answers, you candy ass prick. What the fuck are you doing with kids from Verlina? What's this promise you made with them? What are you going to accomplish by unleasing drugs in Bullworth?" "Screw you. I ain't telling you nothing", Gary said. I then shot at Gary's feet, which startled him. "Tell me", I told him. "Back then, I should have taken over the school. Hopkins has no right to take it away from me. When almost everyone gets hi from the drugs, they will kill one another. When this happens, Hopkins either dies, gets expelled or even step down as king. Once that happens, we will take over. And with the Verlina kids since they hate Bullworth more than Jerry and I, they will help with the downfall". "Why did they come all the way from Florida to New Hampshire just to help you out?" I asked. "That is something you will never find out", he said. Just then, the G.S. member that fell into the water came up from behind me and started choking me out with his arm. Gary and Jerry then hopped onto the boat as well as the two other G.S. members. The boat drove away from the harbor and back towards Old Bullworth Vale. I was still getting choked till Charles came to the rescue. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM, YOU BITCH", Charles yelled. He kicked the kid from behind and then the kid let go of me. I fell to the ground while I heard Charles fight the kid. Finally, I heard a sphast and heard Charles say, "Hope you freeze to death". Then Charles came to my side. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Never been choked before", I told him. "At least you got a good reminder in case you piss of Michael", Charles joked. "Let's get to my car", I told him. I got back up to my feet with the help of Michael and then picked up my pistol, paintball gun and the airsoft gun. "At least I got a new weapon", I said while looking at the handgun-looking airsoft gun. We then went back to my car. We drove out of the harbor and quickly got out of Blue Skies. "Okay, what do you have?" I asked Charles. "A roster and two serines of heroin", he said. "Was that all they got?" I asked. "They had 18 more. I kicked them into the water. That was when I heard the gunshot and I thought...." "Okay then, good. Now all we have to do is give it to the cops at the station in Bullworth Town and they'll arrest the G.S. Crew and the Hippies", I told him. "I notice that there are other stations in Blue Skies and New Coventry. Why don't we just give the evidence there?" Charles said. "I just feel that we should give the evidence to the most protected station. The G.S. Crew could somehow sneak it out of the other two stations and I don't want that to happen", I told him. While we were talking, we were also listening to Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears when Charles said, "Let's listen to something else". He changed the station and that made me alittle angry. "I was listening to that", I told him. "Too bad it sucked", he said. I changed it back and said, "When you're driving, you can to whatever you. But for now, we're listening to what I want to listen to". "I guess you play Saints Row 2 as well", Charles said. "Yeah", I said proudly. Just when we pulled out of New Coventry, a pink 2008 Banshee with white strips blocked the road ahead of us. I then drove into the old motel parking lot, hoping to drive through the dirtpit to get to the backroad (Motel Backside Road). The bad thing was that there was construction going on and I didn't want to risk causing any trouble resulting in a police persuit. "Damn", I said. "Can't we just walk from here?" Charles asked. Just then, the same Banshee came into the parking lot and parked behind us. "I'm guessing no", I said. We both exit the car and saw the driver get out of the car as well. It was my girlfriend. "Hey Clayton. Hey Charles", she said. "Alexis, this isn't a place for you", I told her. I took a step closer to her. She stepped back and said, "Apparently, it is", she said. "What?" I asked. "You see, I have been working for the government and it's my job to watch you", she said. "Wait, what?" Charles asked. "Please understand, Clayton. My boss thinks that you work for criminals of some sort", she said. "What?" I asked. "You're luckly you're useful. My boss wanted me to kill you if I have obtained enough info for him", he said. "You're a corporate spy?" I asked. "Yes", she said. "Damn it, Alexis. I trusted you", I told her. "I'm sorry", she said. "I don't get it", Charles said. "He's been fighting against a street gang from his hometown. My boss wants to speak to him. And now, I must ask for the heroin. Now hand it over", she said to Charles. Charles handed her the heroin and then she left. "At least we still have the roster", Charles said. "It ain't enough evidence to get the G.S. Crew arrested", I told him. "Damn, that must suck for you. I'll see ya around", Charles said. He then left the parking lot. I got back into my car and drove it back to the school. I can't believe that Alexis was a spy all along. If I never been heartbroken before, I am now. Category:Blog posts